1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector assembly, and more particularly to arrangement of light pipe and associated light-emitting diodes of the plug connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 8,535,088, issued on Sep. 17, 2013, discloses a reversible cable plug (connector) including two internal printed circuit boards (PCBs) for two mating orientations. Each PCB carries a light-emitting diode (LED), a light guide or pipe, and a light insulator. Plug housing has an LED opening or exit, e.g., an actual hole or a number of small perforations. Light from LED may be guided by an LED housing towards light pipe which in turn may guide the light through the opening or exit. The light insulator can prevent stray light inside plug connector housing from being emitted through the exit.